The Local Neighborhood Stalker
by C-C-C-Crack Pairings
Summary: Hulio is a local neighborhood stalker, one that is harmless and no one seems to care much about. T for the concept of stalking.


Hulio was a stalker in the local neighbourhood and prided himself in working more than three families at a time. However, one family known as the Collers family intrigued Hulio so much that he focused himself specifically on them. Their family consisted of Brandon Collers, 34, the father. Samantha Collers, 30, the mother. Michael Collers, 4, the son. And Cassidy Collers, 11, the daughter.

Of course, like any good neighborhood stalker, Hulio knew that this family, like many others, had their issues.

Cassidy complains that she cannot get a cell phone, and begs her father for it. She's constantly hinting at it, and has been doing extra chores and keeping money in a piggy bank hoping that they might change their mind with her hard work.

Brandon has problems with a boy at work. This boy just will not do what he says, and even slacks around most of the day while eating sandwiches. Brandon envies the boy's muscular buildup and bottomless stomach.

Samantha screams and rolls around on the floor during storms because their home has no basement or storm shelter. Often when this happens the family goes into an all-out war over their petty problems, most of which cannot be fixed easily, such is the state of modern economy.

Michael gets upset because he cannot play on the computer 24/7.

Hulio, the local stalker smiled. He knew everything about this family. He snuck around the back yard, eye twitching, and hid under the porch. He waited for the family to have dinner. When they all sat down in their usual spots, as Hulio observed, that they always sat in, Hulio snuck in the front of the house and hid in the bushes and watched them converse and such.

"I WANT CELL PHONE!" Cassidy screamed while chewing on her food.

"You cannot have one!" Brandon said.

"STORMS! STORMS WILL COME! I CAN SENSE IT IN THE WIND!" Samantha screamed holding her fork in the air.

Michael said something unintelligible, just as any four year old would, then said he wanted to get on the computer. They all argued and Hulio just listened.

When they all were finished eating Brandon went into the living room, Cassidy went into her room screaming and stomping around about a cell phone, Michael got on the computer, and… well… Samantha rolled on the kitchen floor screaming.

Later, Brandon went to bed, taking Michael with him, much to the toddler's dismay. Cassidy stayed awake with Samantha, who had stopped screaming for a minute. Samantha calms down after 9:00. They played games on the DS and the Computer, and when on the computer Cassidy complained about a cell phone more when she saw an ad for the newest Verizon one.

Hulio took the key and unlocked the door. Hulio had stolen the house key from Angel once and went to Wal*Mart and got a copy.

Hulio walked in the living room and saw Cassidy and Samantha on the computer, apparently not noticing he had even walked in. He shut the door quietly and dropped down into a crouch. He crawled all the way into Cassidy's room and stayed there. Later, when Cassidy walked in to go to sleep, Hulio was in Cassidy's closet. Cassidy stepped in her room and Hulio immediately jumped out of the closet. Cassidy screamed and jumped back, landing on her butt.

"Shhhhhhh," Hulio said to Cassidy. He made his way into the living room where Samantha no longer was. Hulio slowly crept his way into the their bedroom theatrically, fingers curled nearly into his palm and lips pursed. First, he stopped, then turned around and walked slowly back to Cassidy's room. The girl was clearly terrified, and Hulio chuckled, lifting up a very, very large Dora doll from Cassidy's bed and walked over back into the living room, dropping back into his dramatic crouch.

He slowly opened the door to the parents' room, holding up the Dora doll when he was sure they were awake. "Holaaaa," he echoed through the room. "I am on an adventure and I need your help!" He said, knowing he sounded cheesy and cursing himself for not choosing a different set of words. Brandon was the first to stand up, and he was walking over to him when suddenly 'Dora' yelped, and Hulio pressed the doll further in. He threw it in the room before standing up and flailing, throwing himself upwards and screaming. He threw his key to the couch, utterly surprised that he had been caught, and left out the door.

Still, he felt his work was done.


End file.
